lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanglemane/Main article
Initially gruff and territorial, Tanglemane eventually reveals himself to be a laid-back and kind lion once his achy tooth is knocked out. Simba is reminded of his father, Mufasa, through Tanglemane. Information Backstory Tanglemane once ruled a pride with strength and kindness, but two rogue males fought him for supremacy of the pride. When he was younger, Tanglemane was able to fight off all challengers, but because of old age and a shortage of food had weakened him, he lost to the two healthy, young lions in battle. Driven out of his former home, Tanglemane wandered until he found the cave above the lake, where he now dwells. ''In Deep Water'' In this story, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa are enjoying a lazy day by a small lake -- Pumbaa wallowing in the mud -- when they notice how shallow the water is. A pelican tells them that unless rain comes soon, the lake will dry up, leaving the animals with nothing. Simba offers to try and find water, but none of the animals can think of a water source that isn't already dried up. The pelican, however, suggests asking an old, ugly, foul-tempered lion named Tanglemane who is 'wise as he is surly'. Reluctantly, Simba and his friends seek out the old lion, who lives in a cave in the hillside. The lion roars to frighten them off and, when that does not work, he swipes at Simba with his claws. He misses, and when he strikes and misses again, Tanglemane slips and smacks his mouth into the rocks of his home, knocking out a tooth. Suddenly, the old lion begins laughing and explains that that tooth had been bothering him for a long time, and now that it is gone, so is the aching pain that made him so foul-tempered. Seeing his chance, Simba askes Tanglemane for help, and the old lion gladly leads them to an underground river beneath his lair. It is now hard for Tanglemane to reach, due to his age and achy joints, but Simba has no problems getting down to it. Using ingenuity -- and helped by the animals living around the lake -- Simba builds a pipeline to carry the water to the lake, refilling it. The anim als are all grateful to Simba and Tanglemane, but Simba finds he wants to help the old lion further. He asks the pelicans to carry water in their bills up to a rock with a bowl-like depression at its center located right outside Tanglemane's cave. Tanglemane is grateful that now he has fresh water that he can reach, and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa leave feeling satisfied with their work. Trivia *Tanglemane is the only lion in the Lion King universe with a Bi-colored Muzzle *Tanglemanes paws seem uncolored, but they are actually a pale tan color. *Tanglemane has many features that trace him back to an Outlander. His freckles, to name one. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Semi-Canon Characters Category:Book/Comic Only Characters Category:Animals of the Oasis Category:Lions Category:Lions from an Unknown Pride Category:Leaders